This invention relates to means for disposal of human waste in locations or situations where normal sanitation facilities are unavailable--e.g., in wilderness areas, in flooded deltas, in earthquake areas or sites of other natural disasters. In such situations, water potability, public health, and human comfort demand an efficient, sanitary, inexpensive, and portable means of waste disposal. Systems such as a collapsible cardboard commode (Arndt, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,848) are not suitable for large numbers of persons (e.g. in a disaster situation) or for very remote locations.